Better Left Unsaid
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is just a little thing that I had in mind to write. Takes place during Episode VII. Eleanor/Flint


**Author's note: This is just a wee little thing that I had to write down last night. And besides, for whatever reason, I find myself shipping Flint/Eleanor. They'd be one hell of a power couple, you have to admit. They're so similar in a lot of ways, with so many strings attached and a shitload of destroyed relationships nearly dragging them down. This happens to take place during Episode VII, during the "Wise" scene that they shared between them. It's a bit of a recap, sure, but it's do with their feelings. Go easy with the reviews, yeah? If you don't like it then don't review. It's that simple.**

She knew nothing of him and yet, she also knew everything about him. Everything one would _need _to know, anyway. There were many details of his life that he felt fit to keep from the world. He had secrets. But then again, so did she. Everyone harbored something that would cost them their head in the end.

But in that one moment, that one moment of reassurance for him, she suddenly understood all that she needed to. He was desperate and wearing thin, not unlike a rag in the wind. And yet, despite that fact, he was still persistent and unyielding. He may have seemed cold and callous, most of the time, to others, but to her, Captain Flint was very nearly an open book at times. He fought and bled for his men, for his ship, despite the _reasons _for which he did things.

She felt strong then, if only because he was vulnerable, so she reassured him of what they both knew to be true. It was all that he seemed to have needed. This plan of theirs had to work out. Everything had to fall into place. There was no other choice, for either of them. And it mattered not that she _still_ cared for Max on a level that she couldn't even comprehend, nor did she want to. The woman abhorred her for everything that she done, everything that she had put into place.

Then there was Flint's feelings on the matter. On her, more specifically. Eleanor was a powerful, unstoppable woman. On some level, at least, he felt something for her. She was a kindred soul to him. They both wanted the very same things for Nassau, perhaps even for themselves. Though, Miranda, well, she was a different animal entirely. He thought best not even to open that can of worms.

And right then, as he came closer to her, she had been so sure that he wanted to kiss her, that he _would _kiss her. It felt like an eternity had passed as they stood there with one another, his emerald gaze holding her own hazel one. As he leaned in closer to her, and she prepared herself for that one, special kiss, he chose instead to lay the gentlest and most earnest of kisses down upon her brow. And then he was gone, so quickly that she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing.

It left her wondering and wanting, wanting for things that could never be. Merely the fact that he reciprocated her feelings, on some level, served to soften the blow to her already weakened heart. And as ever, she fixed the so careful sculpted mask that she wear all too often and then went about her day, choosing to pretend that nothing had happened between them and that she wasn't more than worried for his safety, as well as the crew's safety. They would doubt him, surely. Doubt was like a sickness. The entire crew would be infested with it in no time. This feat, bringing down the Urca de Lima, would take more than luck for the Walrus and its crew and she knew all too well that many wouldn't return home.

Max had wanted her to run, to run from everything and be _free _with her. But perhaps, though she may not realize it, there had been something else keeping her grounded, something besides her marketing enterprise. However, her heart would never admit that, least of all to herself. Flint was untouchable and entirely off-limits.

No, she would reassure herself, he was merely a lost, kindred soul that she had clung to for hope. He was her last hope, in fact. Without him, she would lose everything that she had spent her entire life working for. The Urca de Lima had to be found.


End file.
